


My Heart Breaks for you

by On_your_knees_darling



Series: A Witcher's Heart [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_your_knees_darling/pseuds/On_your_knees_darling
Summary: In the aftermath of his torture and rape Geralt learns how to trust again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: A Witcher's Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

The portal spits them out in the kitchen of the safe house. Yennifer immediately takes control

"Sabrina, put Geralt on the table face down, do not lay him on his back. Triss, see to Jaskier, Geralt will be fine he's passed out from shock but he will heal, I will see to him momentarily. Jaskier needs us more at the moment. Cirilla! Stay in your room!"

Ciri stops in the doorway,

"I can help"

"No. Geralt will never forgive me if you see him like this. Now go, let us work. I'll call for you when hes awake."

Ciri looks like she might argue but at a hard look from Yennifer she turns and walks away. Sabrina has lain Geralt on the table and placed a soft piece of linen over his hips to give him a hint of modesty. Yennifer casts a spell to bind him in place and Triss grabs her wrist,

"Do you think that's really necessary? Hes going to panic awakening to being bound again."

Yennifer shakes her off,

"And what do you think he will feel if he awakens in a panic and ends up harming or killing one of us. Now focus Triss. Jaskier needs all of us to combat the magic Malachi threw at him"

Triss places a hand on Jaskier's brow and furrows her own,

"It's deep Yen, he will need an anchor to keep him in this world. That is not something we should do lightly."

She shakes her head, she will be damned if she is going to lose either of them now.

"Bind him to me if you must. I care not, as long as he lives"

Triss widens her eyes at that,

"He will be immortal. He will live as long as you, stay the same. You would do this without his permission? Will he forgive you? Will Geralt?"

She grits her teeth,

"Again, I care not. As long as they live. Do your spell, Merigold. Or leave and I shall do it myself."

Triss rolls her eyes and stretches her hand out to Yennifer. Sabrina is concocting a paste to help with the Witcher's back and is steadfastly ignoring the other two while they argue. 

Yennifer gasps as Triss takes her hand and begins the spell. But then, Triss is the one who gasps as she drops Yennifer's hand,

"Well, well, it seems your bard has a secret of his own. No need Yen, it appears that Jaskier's own magic is going to be enough to fight off the dark powers."

Yennifer looks at her questionably,

"What? What magic? He is but a bard."

Triss smiles at her as she gestures at the bard who has started to subtly glow,

"Just a bard he might be, but havent you ever wondered how he looks exactly the same as he ever has? Your little bard is in fact a siren. I'm not even sure if he knew. There was a glamour blocking his powers, the magic Malachi threw at him unlocked it. He will heal, he will live, and he will have to learn to control them."

Yennifer looks down at Jaskier and smiles,

"Good. I can not lose them, Triss"

The older woman grabs her shoulders,

"And we will make sure you will not."

A commotion from the other side of the room draws their attention. Sabrina yelps as she attempts to calm a suddenly wide awake witcher, who is struggling against the invisible bonds that hold him in place. A wild feral look in those golden eyes. Yennifer rushes forward and places hands on his cheeks, but has to jerk back when he snarls and snaps at her,

"Geralt! Easy, my wolf. Peace! You are alright it is just me. Please, calm yourself. Easy darling easy."

Geralt shudders as he goes still. Breathing hard and still tense against the bonds. Yennifer gently combs through his hair,

"Easy love. I'm right here. You're safe. You're ok. Let me help you. If I unbind you, can you stay calm? I know you'll never forgive yourself if you hurt one of us."

He shakes his head,

"Safer this way. Leave me. Do what you will, master."

He hangs his head body tense and expecting,

Yennifer jerks back and meets Triss eyes. The older woman looks devastated,

"We have a lot of work to do, Yennifer. Let's start by cleaning him up."

Yennifer pets his hair back one more time,

"We will heal you, my darling wolf, I will heal you both. I will being you back to me. This I swear to you, on my magic on my life, I will get you both through this."


	2. Yennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennifer makes a discovery

Yennifer murmurs a spell as she pets through the white strands of hair on Geralt's head. He slowly relaxes and after a moment she feels him shudder as he falls into an exhausted slumber. 

Sabrina steps forward with the paste she has made,

"This will be easier with him asleep. This will speed his healing and lessen the scarring."

Yennifer nods as she takes the bowl from her hands,

"I will do this. Please, I cant bear to watch another's hands on him.... not even yours. Will you check on Jaskier for me? If his healing is at the rate of a full blooded siren he should be waking up soon."

Sabrina inclines her head as she backs out of the room. Yennifer allows herself a few tears as she spreads the strong smelling paste across the marks on his skin. Down his thighs and glutes before she pauses, she takes a breath and knows it needs to be done but hates that she must do it without his permission. She steels herself and gently parts his cheeks as slides a gentle finger inside him. Smearing the healing paste as quickly and clinically as she can. Even in his sleep she feels his body tense at her soft touch and she curses the mage who harmed him.

She focuses on the brand on his hip. It's still raw and painful looking. She moves to put some paste on it and feels the shock of magic as something lashes out at her weakly. She gasps that can only mean that whatever bound Malachi forced on him was still active... which means the mage is still alive albeit weakened.

"Oh my darling, what has he done to you...."

When she tries to remove the collar the witcher groans in discomfort as it sends weak shocks through his system. She pulls her hands back alarmed as Sabrina walks back into the room,

"The bard is waking up, Yen, you might want to be there.... Yen? What's wrong?"

She turns to Sabrina,

"Malachi is still alive.... the bond is weak but it's still there... he still has control. Sabrina I cant break it, it'll kill him if I do."

Sabrina moves to her side and places her hand on brand,

"Its very weak, Yen.... we cant break it, but we could transfer it? To you maybe?"

Yennifer shakes her head,

"Not me. I dont want that kind of power, I dont trust myself with it.... but Jaskier.... he would never.... we could.... it must be fast. Please, see what you can do to get the bard coherent. I'm going to awaken our sleeping wolf."

Sabrina catches her wrist,

"Are you sure this is wise?"

Yennifer shakes her off,

"I will do what I must, I will let neither of them die. Nor will I allow Geralt to be bound to that mad man for the rest of his days... if you wont help me, I will do this myself."

Sabrina stared into her blazing eyes and nodded,

"I will help you. Triss has gone, something about needing to visit an old friend. But she says she will return. But until then, my power is at your disposal. We all owe the White Wolf a debt, Yennifer, I will do what I must to see you all through this."

Yennifer clasps her hand in thanks before she leaves the room. She resumes her calm petting of her slumbering wolf,

"I will free you, love, the best that I can. We will get through this, all of us. I swear this to you."


	3. Triss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss visits an old friend

The walls of Kaer Morhen loomed in front of her as she made her way up the hidden path. She sighed as she glared at the crumbling stone. 

A few more steps and she winced a bit as she walked through the wards. They allowed her entrance because she had programmed them, decades ago after her first visit to the old keep.

"Who dare disturb the Witchers keep?"

Triss rolled her eyes at the melodrama,

"As if you did not already know it was me, old man "

The older witcher grinned as he made his way down the fron stairs. His golden eyes crinkled a bit at the corners, his long salt and pepper hair swept back from his face. He embraced her laughing a bit as he spun her around,

"Triss! It has been too long, darling girl! What brings you out to visit an old man?"

She embraced him back for a moment before pulling back to search his face,

"I do not come with glad tidings old friend. I have news about your son, Vesimir."

The older witcher pulled back,

"One of my Witchers? You know I consider them all my sons."

Triss glared at him,

"You know that is not what I mean, Vesimir. I am speaking of your child. Your son. The child you helped create."

Vesimir's face turned cold,

"I do not know what you mean, Triss... you of all people should know that Witchers can not bear children "

"And while that may be true of 99 percent we both know that in the beginning we thought to breed Witchers instead of create them. That plan was scrapped when all the children ended up being female... but you? You found the correct combination, you and a sorceress.... viola, Geralt of Rivia was born."

Vesimir held his shoulders tense before almost sagging forward,

"Geralt of Rivia was born from blood and pain and screams.... but yes he is my child. You said you have news?"

Triss takes his arm,

"Come. This will take awhile and I feel you will want to be seated for this."

She lead the older man back into the crumbling keep and began her story. Once she had finished Vesimir was griping his tankard so hard it was denting. But then he seemed to sag, head in his hands shoulders shaking a bit,

"He would not welcome me, Triss. There.... when he was young. We sent another cub, from the school of the bear, to the village to collect supplies. The young one was accosted on the way back to the keep. Beaten and... and raped.... Geralt was sent to retrieve him and he found him after... bloody and in pain. He brought in back, only for Bohan the keeper of the Bears... he claimed the young one was stained, marred.... worthless as a witcher now... he killed him. In front of Geralt, and I did nothing. Just told him to get cleaned up and back to training... so you see? My son would only assume I had come to do the same to him.... hell he doesnt even know he's mine. I made damn sure I kept that secret. Early morning hand to hand combat for an excuse as to why he smelled like me..."

Triss was silent as he spilled this story,

"I understand your hesitation, Vesimir, but he does need you. Not as his mentor or his drill instructor... but as his father. He's been betrayed by all of his other family. He needs this. You need to tell him. Help him understand. And be his father. He doesnt need another witcher... please Vesimir. Please come back with me."

Vesimir shook his head and wiped his eyes,

"I can't, Ms Merigold. I must ready the keep for winter. You found your way here, I'm sure you can find your way back... and Triss? Do not send word. Tell Geralt.... tell the White Wolf that his home is no longer at Kaer Morhen."

With those harsh words he retreated into the dark hallways of the keep leaving her at the table wide eyed and shaking,

"Vesimir, you will regret this. Do not push him away, not now.... I'll be leaving in the morning, with or without you."

Vesimir pauses briefly, before continuing away without a word. Triss puts her head down, she hopes the old witcher will reconsider..


End file.
